


I like your body when it is with my body

by nicasio_silang



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicasio_silang/pseuds/nicasio_silang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Be ye as the fingers of one hand, the members of one body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I like your body when it is with my body

You become a parrot. My body, you say. My body feels [x]. You become two hands, ten fingers. You become two eyes, near blind. You move two legs, bend two knees, to walk. I, you parrot. You make that animal noise with your one throat: ah-ee, ai, I.

You reach. With your lonely 100 billion neurons you fire off messages like rockets into the dark. Like a primitive praying, you reach beyond bulkheads and hear nothing. You are far; you have been shucked off. You reach with every finger at your disposal; there are no hands reaching for you.

You examine foreign bodies. The softness of them. They are walking sacs of agar, and you know what they need. They need what you need: to multiply your body. My body, you squawk. My body and your body are my body, you explain. But they will not have you. They are not you. Your body is rejected; you are shucked off.

The universe narrows. The loop closes. You are we, you are I. You collect yourself—your fingers, your toes, your circuits, your organs. You are the collective. You are the universe, and the universe has two hands.


End file.
